Make You Feel My Love
by miaforevez
Summary: Jolene Naomi. A six. What happens when her brother convinces her to enter the competition.
1. Chapter 1

I slumped down looking to the gravel road. The crunch of gravel beneath my old worn boots was acompanied by the snickers of some twos and threes. I pulled my arms around myself tighter. My hoodie was doing no justice for my warmth. The cold wet rain was pouring now. Bright red hoodie soaked, turning it a dark red. A big pick up truck drove by. Driving through a puddle, soaking her to the bone. Shivers cut down her spine. Each step was tourture, I just want to be somewhere warm.

There was a honk behind me. "Hey, Jay need a ride," the voice was husky with a raspy tint to it. One i knew far too well.

"You're my savior," I murmured through chattering teeth.

He laughed, "Nope i'm just very good at brothering." He was shrugging off his jacket, and tossed it over to me in one swift movement. My damp head leaning agianst the cold window. Every single one of the trees, every bit of gravel, dirt, or patch of grass blurred into the background. Jace's voice brought me back. "So have you entered yet?" I Shook my head.

"You know I can't, even if I wanted to ... I wouldn't get picked." My last words were so quiet I could barley hear them.

His hand gripped the steering wheel tighter, knuckles turning white. His voice was pleading now. " Jolene, please, I know you're scared to, but I just want whats best for you, I know Mama will flip a brick if you are picked, but please will you do it for me. And if what say about now getting picked is true, then you have nothing to worry about." A few tears sliped from his eyes. In all my life I had never seen my brother ever even tear up. " I just wan't you to now have this burden of a life Mama and Pa brought you into."

"Tonight, when Mama's sleeping I want you to help me fill it out, I don't know if I could do it alone."

"Okay, i'll find the envolope and get it to you tonight, I turn here right." He asked. I nodded meeting his gaze. I loved this about my brother he could fix everything with a few words. The simplest of questions could fix everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace's jacket laid heavily on my shoulders. I sprinted towards the worker entrance, all you could hear was my heavy breath mixed with the loud slap of my boots on the pavement and the pounding of rain. The worker entrance was an old rusty metal door accompanied by weathering paint and wilted grass. I grasped the cold handle, turning it. It wouldn't budge, I tried again and again and again. Damn you rain and freezing cold temperatures. I kicked the door in frustration. I was about to attempt opening it again when it opened from the other side. It was Marlynne. Her bleach blonde hair pulled in a tight bun plied at the top of her head. "Sorry, the door's been sticking, this cold weather aint doin no good for anybody."

I laughed, as we moved to the changing room. I spun the dial on my lock slipping out of my shoes. My thin white t-shirt stuck to my skin turning it a tan color. I peeled it off my skin tossing it at Marlynne, "put that in the dryer, please." I put a pouty face on, and then tossed the red hoodie at her. Marlynne just sighed, I swiftly pulled on the dish washer's uniform shirt and a pair of black cotton pants.

When Marlynne came back I was piling my hair on top of my head. She plopped down on the bench taking my hands into hers. You could see how we were polar opposites. Personalities and appearance. Her skin pale mine dark. Her hair blonde mine raven black. Her nails short and bitten down mine long and healthy. She was angular and I had a curve .I loved books she loved sports.

"I am at the utmost of absolute blissfulness, everyone around me is showing me truthfulness; They sing, they dance to chase away the sad ness; You have the biggest smile, happy for my success" she smiled up at me, wanting me to continue.

"But the lights started to flicker; I was conquered by dimness. Everyone starts leave, they started to care less." She squeezed my hands leaning her head on my shoulder.

"But you hold on tighter in the mildest of my weariness. Now I can tell, among my friends you have the realness." This was are poem, the one we made together in grade school. Polar opposites but, still best friends. She sighed, "I guess we better get going before the witch come, and the puppy trails us around all night."

The witch was are super visor, she was horrid. If you made one mistake and you were out of this place. And the puppy was her little watch dog, the one who got people fired.

We rushed into the work room. Dished already getting piled up. Marlynne turned on the water putting a plug in the drain. As I grabbed a towel and a dish rack. And that was are routine she washed while I dried. We chatted working at the same time. Are process was flawless. We worked so hard it wasn't even funny anymore. We had the best jobs you could get as a six.

"So you entered the selection?" she asked hopefully.

I laughed, "Yeah, I'm filling out the sheet tonight." At this news she punched the air dramatically and wrapped her bubble covered arms around my neck hugging me. "UHHHH... need... airrrrr ... Too ... breathe "I croaked out before she finally let go.

"Sorry... I'm just excited," she started handing me a rinsed dish. "You're gonna get picked for sure" she laughed putting bubble on my face. By the end of our shift we were so soaked with water and bubbles, it looked like we had bathed fully clothed.

I had slipped out of my work clothes as Marlynne tossed a towel of the little door I locked my clothes up in. The towel was fluffy and soft against my skin. My skin was dry and rough in contrast. Pulling on the shirt and jacket, a flutter of warmth went through me.

Marlynne came over and unwrapped the hair tie from my hair. If I had been standing my raven black curls would have fell just shy of my knee. "C'mon, let's leave," Her voice was soft, quiet. I slowly stood slinging my bag over my shoulder.

We were almost to the door, "wait, Jace's jacket!" I said letting go of Marlynne's hand. I scurried over to where his jacket lay. I quickly I threw the jacket on, running back to Marlynne. She threw her head back laughing, blonde hair flying everywhere.

"You're way too good for your brother." She said between laughs, "I wish I had a Jolene to care for me." she added. A playful pout spreading across her face.

"Nope you don't get a Jolene to care for you. Jolene's only care for brother's named Jace." I smirked playfully.

"Sooooo the reports tonight annnnd we get to seeeeee Prince ALEXANDER." She muttered this in a sing song voice. I just shook my head with laughter.

"You're such a girl." She quirked a brow at that rolling her eyes

"And yo my dearie are failing at girl right now," she articulated each word slowly and precisely. We kept talking about how I lacked girl.

"Mar I gotta go its mah block," I said this pulling away from her.

"Nope," Marlynne muttered, making her voice low and rough. She wrapped her arms around me and put her forehead against mine. "Love you can't go, I will never let you go." She finished this off wrapping a leg around my thigh.

I pushed her off, "you're such a dipp head." She just pouted at that. "goodbye my love, my dipp head." I murmured as a giggle descended from her mouth. I took three steps before looking back. Her head was thrown back laughing. And if this was my last day here, my last day in Illea, my last day on earth. I wouldn't mind. I would be the happiest girl in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

My house was small. The peeling cream colored paint sent a chill down my spine. "Please, God, let Mama be asleep." There was a rustle behind the white sheet. We'd hung up as a curtain years ago. I couldn't make out the silhouette. The small wood porch creaked, even under my weight. I slowly creaked open the door. Jenna was sitting on the old worn sofa. Thank God it was Jenna's silhouette I saw and not Mama's.

Jenna sprouted of the sofa running across our stain covered carpet. Her arms wrapping around me. "I was worried something happened to you, I was worried. Where were you anyways little sister?" She let her arms slump to her sides as she asked her question.

"Work," the word sounded like a curse coming from my mouth. Or at least that's how Jenna saw it. Jenna thought girls shouldn't even go to school. Which frankly I thought was ridiculous.

Her hands were running through my long hair. She let out a barely audible sigh as my six year old brother Jonah sprinted down the hall. "JOLENE" even his voice brought a smile to her face, every time. His small arms wrapped around my legs. I kneeled down next to him. I wrapped one arm under him lifting him up. He exploded into a fit of bubbly giggles. "Jolene, the reports gonna be on." He said this with a big smile.

"I guess we have to go watch it then." He smiled at that, Jonah loved the report. He just loved the idea of castles and being a guard there like our Pa. Me and Jonah plopped down on the sofa while Jenna clicked the T.V on. Gavril's striking form appeared on the small screen. King Maxon and Queen America sat there with poise. Looking regal as ever. Then the screen moved to the Princes and princesses. The toddler twins, Adelaide and Ariane. They were seated between Brooke, Daunte, and Christian. Christian was the eldest, he was the one all these girls were entering a selection for. The report went as usual Gavril asked a question about the war and King Maxon gave his usual the tables are turning for the better statement. Then Gavril asked Prince Christian how he was feeling about the selection.

"I think, I'm going to do fine, c'mon I have 45 beautiful gorgeous ladies to choose from it can't be that difficult." To me he sounded like a pompous ass. But Jenna being Jenna she made 'I want to devour you eyes' at the T.V. About fifteen minutes later it was over. I kind of hated the report, it just told you all the horrid stuff that's going on in the world. The kinds of things I don't want to even fathom of hear about.

Me and Jenna made dinner. Although I didn't eat much, I never really did. Me and Jenna made sure Jonah had enough to eat before drawing a bath for him and settling him in his bed. Me and Jenna sat at the dining room table drinking tea, "Jen, where's Jace and Mama?" I asked my voice timid setting my cup down on the table.

She stuttered for a few seconds before answering me "Mama went out and, Jace never came home." Her voice fell at the end. Jace never came home, were was he then? I was processing this little bit of info when Jenna said something else. "And he left me a note this morning asking me to help you with your Selection application, and take you there tomorrow." He didn't even plan on coming home. At this a few tears slipped down my cheeks.

It asked your name, age, ethnicity, how many languages you spoke so on and so forth. Me and Jenna had it finished in a matter of twenty minutes. Sleep didn't come to me that night. I didn't usually sleep though. When Pa left I got a bad case of insomnia. I pulled out a book. Jenna says I read too much, but I don't think that's true. Because I read to escape the world I live in, they may not always be happy in the beginning but, nine time out of ten I get my happy ending. It's the only way I can escape reality. A while back I found when I read books that I like their lives better than my own. Jenna always says I don't know this difference between real life and reality. But I do because in real life you don't get your happy ending.

"Jolene" Jenna's voice low and sweet, "Go get dressed, were gonna take the application to the district office." I nodded rolling of my bed onto the floor. There was a loud thump as I hit the carpet. I went over to my dresser pulling out a grey t-shirt. Shivers went down my spine when I pulled off my red hoodie and thin cotton t-shirt. I put my hoodie on over the shirt.

The air was cold as we walked, since Mama was still gone we couldn't see if she had bus money, which she most likely didn't have. And Jace left with our only vehicle. At least it wasn't very far from home.

The districts office was almost empty, one worker two people in line before us. We handed in the application. "pictures are that way sweetie," the clerk was way to perky for my tastes, but I just nodded and smiled. I ran my hand along the cool metal wall of the hallway. It was probably the worst possible picture I had ever taken. In the metal I say my hair it was wet and stuck to my face. My hoodie sticking my skin. The hallway led down to a small room with a photography station set up. A man told me to sit down. A hand lifted my chin and smoothed out my hair.

"Smile." And I did. Although the photographer got a frown on his face. "Okay think about, being in somewhere you want to be with the person you care about most." And I did.

I thought about being with Pa and Jace and the rest of my family before everything changed, being in a big house, with lots of food not having a care in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

The cafe wasn't very big. Worn out booths accompanied by ring covered wood tables. There were two types of nights slow ones and busy ones. I liked taking extra shifts on slow nights. You didn't really do anything a few dishes came in but you mostly just talked. But tonight wasn't a slow night. The busboy came in with a container full of dishes stacked high. He gave me a sad hopeful smile.

"He likes you." Marlynne nudged. But I just bet out a snort laugh drying the damp glass free of any water. "He does." She insisted. "Devon definatley likes you … he never smiles like that at me and everyone loves me." She gave me her most devilish smile.

"I don't believe that at all." I smirked, " Because we all know I hate your ever loving guts." She gasped shoving me.

"you know you love me." she insisted. Devon walked in with a container a mile high of dishes. "hey, Devon you like her don't you," she Jabbed her finger at my shoulder. "Jolene doesn't believe me."

"I, uh have to get work to do." He fumbled out of there blush spreading up his neck.

"Mar you scare away anyone who like's me. This is the reason you're my only friend." I nudged her side.

I let my head fall on Marlynne's shoulder. She leaned her head back on mine. "The report's on tonight you get to see who gets selected." A flashed memory of Jace passed through my mind. "I'm sorry about Jace, disappearing like that." For the past month since Jace disappeared, never to be seen again. Within the last on month a bubble of hatred built up inside me when I thought about him. When I thought about how he left, Janis even had to get a job. Janis was so young. That is what boiled my blood. How he leaves and I have to take three to four shifts a night. "It's okay." I pull away from her, muscles stiffening. "I'll come and see you tomorrow, bye Mar." turning I waved and she gave a weak wave back. My boots sloshed through the fallen leaves. I felt like I could cry but the tears never came. But also a part of me wanted to yell, to scream, to break something. But I never did. I had a war in my mind, and I felt crazy. When came to the door I swung it open. Mom was sitting on the sofa drinking. She sneered at me.

"I guess somebody didn't recall that I forbade them to enter the selection," she threw her bottle at the wall fumbling her way across the room towards me. "You remember what happens to little girls who don't listen to their mothers. Don't you?" Her breath sent shivers down my spine. Normally I would have run out the door but, at the moment I was too exhausted to do anything. But the last thing I remember was her sharp worn feature's turning cold. Cold as ice. Then my vision went black.

It was late in the night when my black out ended. Jenna was holding me in her arms. My vision was blurred. "Jolene, you're okay!" Jenna 's brown eyes lit up. She released one hand to wipe her stray tears away. "I was so afraid you were gone forever," she sniffled. "Your friend the blonde one got selected too." But my mind was too foggy to recall anything from the past night. I tried to sit up, but my stomach heaved at the movement. But my stomach was empty. Jenna grabbed a glass of water. She thrust it in my hands. "here drink this, but not to fast."

"Thanks." I said sipping the water. I liked it when it was just me and Jenna. I liked it when she took care of me. I don't know if I could be away from my family. Well at least what was left of it.

_**Sorry this chapter took forever to write .writers block is bull shit. So yeah review I tend to get the chapters out faster if you do.**_


	5. Chapter 5

The morning light woke me. I pulled myself out of Jenna's bed. The mirror showed a girl, puffy cheeked, black eyed, cut in her lip. Then my fingers went up to the scabbed scar. It ran down part of her forehead down to part of my nose. My nose had a piece of medical tape across it. Her eyes looked washed out, dead, empty of any emotion. This isn't the girl I am, this isn't the girl I wanna be.

I limped over to my room. Janis was sleeping soundly on our old mattress. Her big eyes shut dreaming. She looked so beautiful when she slept. Part of me hated that she had to live in a world like this. A world where so many people went to bed cold and hungry. I grabbed my school bag. The white leather still pure and spotless. I silently grabbed my math, history, and chemistry text books setting them on the desk, the one Pa built for Jenna and Jace. I left my sketch book and my journal along with my pens and pencils in my bag.

My feet thumped softly as I padded across the stained carpet. I slung my bag over my shoulder limping into the bathroom. I tried not to look in the mirror but it was inevitable. A shiver went down my spine. I hated how I looked now. I let my gaze fall to the jewelry box. I grasped the lid of the box. Shimmying it off. There was mostly costume jewelry in the box but under all of that was Pa's old pocket watch and Mama's locket. I dug for them. My hand finally grasped the pocket watch. It was engraved with intricate lettering. Jenna, Jace, Jolene, Janis, and Jonah were all engraved so elegantly. It was heavy but something I knew Mama might be carless enough to sell. I sifted and searched through the costume jewelry. Till I felt the sleek silver chain. Pulling I out I glimpsed the sparkly topaz jewel. The locket had topaz entwined with the silver. I sat them in the side pocket of my bag.

I took slow steps down the hall. I ran my dark fingers across the rough bumpy walls. I came to the shelf, my gaze fell against the picture album. I sunk to my knees, pulling it off the shelf. I flipping through the pages I plucked about fifteen of them out. Mostly ones before are family fell apart. When we were doing okay. Before Pa left and Mama found alcohol. My favorite was the one of Pa and Mama when Mama was pregnant with Jonah. Standing up I straightened them into a nice neat pile.

Jonah came up behind me. "Lene, are you gonna be okay," He sounded timid, scared.

Setting my bag down next to me I pulled him into my lap. His small frail body was warm against mine, "shhh babe don't worry about me I'll be just fine, everything will okay. I won't let anything bad happen to you." The last part I knew was an empty promise, there's so many things I could have prevented. Some thing's I could have done differently.

I picked him up carrying him into my room. "I'm gonna get dressed, I'll be right back after okay." He gave me a small nod as I sat him down. He clutched one of my old stuffed animals holding it close against his chest. I gave him what I think was a hopeful smile before turning to get changed in the bath room.

Jonah proceeded down the hall behind me. His footsteps whispers against the floor. "Lene do we have any food? I'm hungry," his voice was small, timid. The question made me want to cry. The answer wasn't what either of us wanted.

A/N I would like to do a shout out to these lovely reviewers prnamber3909 and CateCassidy.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jonah, were gonna go to the café and see if I can get my paycheck early," I picked him up carrying him, I wasn't gonna let him spend my last day here hungry. He acknowledges what I said with a nod of his head.

"Lene, how long you gonna be gone." Jonah's curiosity took over. I looked down at him Jen had corn rose braided his hair so it fell at his shoulder blades. He's looking up at me with big brown eyes. I loved his eyes they were so big and brown and innocent.

I run my fingers through his thin braids, "We'll if the prince likes me he'll keep me for a while." It felt as if I was talking about myself as a possession.

He looks up at me "What happens if he doesn't like you, what happens if he hates you." His voice grows with excitement at the word hate. My laugh fills the air as I carry him down the street. He already knows the answer but I give it to him anyways.

"If he hates me well I get sent home." Jonah is so small and skinny for a four year old. I hope the money that gets sent doesn't get into Momma's hands. I hope Jenna gets it, I hope that she pays the bills and makes sure that Janis and Jonah are well fed and have running heat and electricity.

"He'll send me home, if he doesn't like me. And I'll come home and I'll help Momma and Jenna takes care of you and Janis" My voice starts to crack. I kiss the crown of his head and rub his back.

We walk the few blocks to the café. The building is lit brightly with colorful lamps. "Jonah stays here and scream if anyone tries to kidnap you or even tries to talk to you." He gave me a swift army salute. I walked into the cafe the tiny bell rung as I stepped inside. I made my way towards the back. Tile squeaking beneath my sneakers. Devon came out of nowhere running into me. Sending his tray of plates flying towards the ground. pieces of plates and glasses scattered the floor. Devon let out a sigh before kneeling down to pick up pieces of glass. Falling in place beside him I started to pick up pieces of glass.

"Doan, Jolene doan a beautiful woman like you shouldn't be on her knees cleaning my mess." His voice was thick with an accent. I'd never noticed it before but I'd never really paid attention to him before either. Scanning his face he had exotic green eyes, waves of dark hair, thick lips, and a perfect jaw line. I feel bad for him he'd be a great model he had the body for it.

"You ran into me it's just as my fault as it is yours" I continue to pick up shards of glass and drop it into the.

"Doan please." His palm was clasped over mine sending a shutter to run down my spine. His hands were soft. Part of me couldn't believe he was a six. We never had extra money for lotions or any other unnessacary toiletries like that. But I just pulled my hand away and continued picking up shattered glass. "You are ver stubborn." He noted in an admirable voice.

I chuckled picking up a few more shards. Irritated by the sleeves of my hoodie the arms are a tad too long for me they insist on falling every five seconds. Things like this could be quite irritating after a while. I roll them up the soft red cotton bunched up at the elbow. Reaching for another piece a prick of pain went down my finger. There's a gash down the side of my index finger running from my cuticles to the hilt of my palm.

Devon immediately takes my hand i fight the urge to pull my hand away. "What are you doing" my voice is timid as he presses a stark white handkerchief to my gash. Now I'm positive he's not a six, what kind of six carries around a silk handkerchief. One that could be pawned off for good money at Addy's Pawn and Shop.

"I'm helping you," he says it like you would say duh. "Hold that there," His voice is so sexy and deep. Wait what.

He stands up and gets the broom from the janitor's closet. We don't actually have a janitor just a closet for supplies and we call it a janitors closet I don't know why but we do. I think the witch didn't have enough money to pay for one. Whenever there was a spill or a broken glass she would come in and yell at the first person she saw to go and get out there and get that mess cleaned up. He comes back with a broom and sweeps up the tiny shards you can't grab with your hands. He glides the old straw broom across the worn stain covered tile a few times before dumping the glass into his tray and dumps it into the trash. He quickly leans the broom against the wall.

He looks down at me raising an eyebrow. "Were you going to get up?" he has his hands on his hips like Jenna does when she tries to get Janis to do her homework.

"Nah I'm kinda comfy here." I tease. He lets out a playful sigh. He gives me his hand to help me up. I don't take it. I don't know why but has always annoyed me when guys try to help you up. I don't know why but it just annoys the crap outta me. Marlynne says it's because I have grown up with four older brothers and 'need to keep my man on.' I pull myself onto my feet brushing the dirt off my jeans.

He laughs, "Well I oughta get back to work." he pauses for a second studying my face. "Cher, congrats on being selected." His voice is taunting. He's taunting me like this wasn't the first time we have ever really acknowledged that each other were actually people not just robots brining in the dishes or being the one to clean the dished.

I snort out a laugh, "Thanks it's not like I'm gonna make it passed the first week."

His calm eyes search my face. "Angel, you will be the new princess of Illea. Just promise me to change this country, put some good into the country. At least try to before the Schreave's ruin it their self's." He disappears into the café gathering more dishes. Cleaning more tables, wiping them clean, refilling the salt and sugar dishes.

I think about what he says for a few minutes, how could I even make it passed the first week. Why would a citizen of Illea say something like that? King Maxon is trying to fix what he can, his father and his grandfather's ruined this country at least that's what Pa said. Pa always talked about the time he spent working in the palace as a guard. He always talked about how King Clarkson was horrid. He deserved everything he got when he died. Well at least that's what Pa claims. Pa hated King Clarkson with his entire existence.

I walk into Newsome's office. The witch's office. Her long black hair is streaked with grey. Her tan skin unblemished other than the wrinkles and bags by her eyes. She's in her forty's but she looks older. She always has a thick stench of alcohol and cigarettes on her. Her first name is celeste but the first time anyone tried to call her that she snapped she told us that we didn't deserve the royalty of calling her by her first name. We had the hardest time not breaking down into laughter while she was lecturing us one 'formalities' and 'respect' and how 'this was not how you treated twos.' The people who couldn't keep in their laughs were fired. But even with that no one pay us to take her seriously tho. Celeste Newsome was prime pre-Madonna at its finest.

"What." She snaps at me when she recognizes my presence.

"I'm here for my pay check, Ms. Newsome." I say it with an overlay of sugary sweetness.

"You don't get paid till the 23rd" Her voice is stiff as she flips the page in her magazine.

"We'll I'm quitting, I want my pay." Celeste put's down her magazine her eyes fall into a slant in my direction.

I didn't realize I said the words until the distinct sound of magazine hitting desk filled the silent air. "Miss Naomi, why is that don't you sixes need the work," She said sixes the way you would talk about a disease.

"Because Celeste you are bitch, I only kept this job cause the work is easy." I look her straight in the eyes. I was so sick of her bullshit.

"You really are something," she mutters this under her breath. She sighs giving me a flip of her hair. She He pulls out her lavender leather checkbook. "You aren't gonna make it in the selection." She scrawls down my name. Her writing is pretty an elegant swirl of letters intertwined. "So don't think you're special because you are gonna be eliminated within days." She swiftly hands over the check. And motions me out of the room.

"Celeste, I know I'm not gonna make it, I know that I'm nothing special that I have no chance." I stalk out of there.

I storm out of the store. The thick silk handkerchief is still wrapped tightly around my finger. I storm passed the cooks, the dish washers, and all the customers. The little bell rings as my palms push the big swinging door forward. Jonah is sitting on the ground by the old brick building. He has pieces of grass he's knotting together to make a long grass rope. He has about four inches maid. He does this whenever I make him wait for me outside. He looks up at me and smiles. He stands dropping the long grass on the dirt. The grass gets pick up by the wind hand drifted away. Breaking my gaze Jonah takes my hand and start walking towards the bank.

The bank is a big shiny black building with silver doors and steps. We stay in there only to cash the check then leave. It's always awkward going to the bank. Everyone is so regal while, well were not very regal. Unless you're a three or a two you get crazy looks weird stares I hate this bank but, it's the only bank in our province. The snobby casher with a nasally tone asks me how I want the cash. I just reply that it doesn't matter. It's a quick interaction.

Soon enough were walking to town square. The aroma of fresh fruits and baked goods fills the air. We go into one of the mini marts. I let Jonah pick out some deli food. He gets a couple corn dogs and picks me out a warm sandwich. He knows it's my favorite. The guy working the deli smiles at him. They chat I don't know what about. I'm just watching Jonah out of the corner of my eye, while searching the shelves for crackers and jerky. We purchase the food. The aroma of fresh food is mouthwatering. Jonah has a big smile across his face. I tell him to take the food outside. I slowly walk behind him the plastic bag filled with extra groceries for later hangs loosely from my fingertips. Me and a little boy the age of eight or nine, I'm just guessing I can't be sure.

We both walk out the door. He gives me wry smile, a sweet smile kind of like the one that Jonah gives me at times. His eyes go wide as the alarm goes off.

Adrenaline runs through my system. Discreetly I hold out my hand I murmur for him to give me the plastic bag. I nod my head out, gesturing for him to go. Forgivingly he gives me a smile. It doesn't matter if I get hurt.

I don't care what the child does they don't deserve to be flogged in town square. No one deserves that. I know they'll most likely kick me out of the selection now. But I don't care.

The clerk run over to me. He grasps my wrist. I give out a cry of pain as he drags me to the middle of the square. He says something to one of the police men. He takes one of his co-workers flogs. In one swift movement my wrists our bound together at town square, my heart is pounding so hard it feels like it's going to burst.

The anticipation drives my adrenaline haywire. two leather gloved hands are tearing my thin white t-shirt. I snap my eyes shut at the first whack happens. I cry out in pain. I feel the skin on my back break,

The skin breaks over and over and over again. The pain is bad, it doesn't go away like it would if someone would hit you. I cry out in pain with every hit. My cheeks are covered in sticky mess of tears. I feel the blood running down my spine.

I felt everyone's eyes on me. I don't think I could have lived with myself if I didn't take the little boys bag. I don't care if this is humiliating as hell it was worth it. It's worth not having to watch a child, a young child go through this. To have a young child be scarred and go through this, to have nightmares. It's worth the pain.

"Enough" a loud voice rings out. I recognize it, but my fuzzy mind cant click who it is.

Rough calloused hands grasped my arms as the click of the restraints letting my arms go slack fills my throbbing head. "Sweet heart, you're okay. You're going to be okay." My mind is blurry, I'm walking but my mind is fuzzy. I can't concentrate.

"Jonah, were is he." My voice is raspy like I haven't spoken in a real long time.

"Jolene calm down, he's in my car. He brought his arms around me. "Shh it's okay, don't cry. Shh Im here. I'm back, it's me Adrian."

**Its been a while since I've written from Jolene gosh I forgot how much I loved writing from her pov. I'll try and update soon. Guess who read the delirium trilogy. Guess whos not satisfied. Thank you that reviewer who reviewed and reminded me I needed to write another chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

That next morning when I woke my hair was thick with sweat. Adrian was by my side when I woke. He smirked at what probably was my current state of hygene. I smelled terrable and probably looked worse. "How you feeling dare devil, any regrets."

"Nope, we'll maybe the fact that I never got to eat that sandwhich." My stomach growled at the thought. I hate sleeping on an empty stomach.

"I can't believe the day I get back I'm loosing you," He lays a hand on my back helping me sit up but I grit my teeth and push him away.

"Are you stupid or something! You don't put pressure on someone's back after they have been severly flogged." His face is lit up like I'm some mad woman, which I probably am or at least look like a mad woman. "Just leave please I just can't deal with this I'm leaving for the selection soon so just leave so I can hit a shower and eat something." I slowly move out of the bed and limp down the hall.

The shower water feels horrid against my wounds. But if I'm going to have to be on live T.V. today I'm going to at least try and be presentable.

With my hair washed I pull it into a high bun. I grab my interview-make-up-bag. I pull out my bold red lipstick and thick pencil liner. Slipping into a cotton long sleved shirt its black with white dots and black jeans. This is my job interview outfit.

"Jolene," the voice is timid and small, Janis. I'm slipping my toes into a two inch pair of oxford heels, black and grey.

"whats up sweetie." I ask her. Her short hair is sticking up in places I'm sure she just woke.

"Are you gonna be okay, Aiden told me what happened." she looks as if shes about to cry not.

"I'm fine sweet heart, a little beat up but fine." she nodds and hugs me hard.

"Theres a man and woman down stairs that want to talk to you about selection stuff. And then their giving you a few hours to get your stuff ready then we have to head down to the send off place." She looked at her feet timmidly, "Do you have to go, I don't want you to go."

"It might give me a better life and you guys Jonah and Kenna and Momma. We could help Momma get better." She nodded at me, "Here lets do your hair and make up," I run my brush through her hair, and apply lip gloss and masscarra. "Wait one last thing," I clip back a long piece of hair with a cute silver little barrett. "Now when I say bye you can look fetching as ever on live t.v, just promise me that you won't date while im gone and I promise to write when ever I can." she nodds and I give he one last hug before leading us out off the bathroom.

"Hello, I'm Marcus" an older man help his hand out to me he wasnt like old old and he just had gray streaks in his long black hair.

"And I'm Sylvia," and old grey haired woman came and gave my shoulder a squeeze. "Now where's your Mother." Where was my mother.

I glanced into the living room and Jenna was sitting on the sofa knitting away. "Jen where's Momma,"

"She hasn't come home, not since last night." Kenna's voice wasn't focused she was pissed off.

"We'll your older sister can sign the paper's if your mom isn't home."

"Sign this and that," they went on for a while about signing things and how many vitamins I should take. "So this is kind of an awkward question, are you a virgin?"

"Yes oh gawd yes, I'm not that stupid I could not deal with getting pregnant right now or ever." I let out a snort.

"Okay so sign there and you will be considered the property of Illea, no outside releationships besides with Prince Christian, No hurting yourself or other selected. No stealing from other selected and/or sabotaging their chances with Prince Christian. You do not request times with the prince you unless present in a group setting. Don't ever refuse anything to the prince, kisses, dates, or anything else for that matter."

I nodded and signed, really i'm their property I guess I'm okay with that I can't be hurt that way If I am the person who hurts me will be caned or flogged or something like that.

My stuff is ready Its not like I need to pack I have pretty much everything I want to bring with me and everything I don't isnt terribly important like my books are packed in boxes and I have comfy clothes for if I dont wanna wear what they provide or I'm feeling homesick.

"We will see you later this evening. Do you have your belongings you want to take the guards were leaving with you are going take your stuff to the car for us if you have anything."

I let the guards take my stuff away to their limo. I was exhausted by then, my back ached, and I was very nausious. Not a good match for a day like this.

CHRISTIAN POV-

"Your going to meet your future wife tomarrow. How do you feel?" Fathers voice was kind and genuinly happy. He was a good king better than his father from what I hear. I didn't know grandfather when he was king he was alright. He wasn't the ordinary grandfather but he was kind enough. He and my grandmother still lived in the palace but he rarely came out of his room and grandmother only on the days she didn't have an aching head. They never showed on the report and rarely came to dinner.

"So, I promise to be okay with anyone you choose, I resented my father for the longest time he hated that I liked a five that philanthropy project was to obolish the caste system which is harder than it seems. So which one do you like the most."

"Father I will not judge who I like and who I dont untill I meet them." I look at father I was once close with him but then Brooke was born then Daunte and he got bussier and we distanced but, in return me and Mom have gotten so much closer.

"Adeliade whats wrong." she was running down the hall crying, "Adel whats wrong." Her springy red curls bounced around her small little girl face.

"Daunte , he took micha and said it was my fault Ariane got sick" Daunte ugh he's got to get a life.

I wiped her tears away. "No sweetheart, Ariane got sick on her own her body can't keep her health right now. She'll be alright." I pause and tilt her head up to look at me, "okay." She nodds softly, "Now little one lets go get you puppy back."

Mother stops us, "Where are you two going," she has a glare.

"We are retrieving her puppy from Daunte who has seemed to kidnap or shall I say puppynap her puppy." I raise a brow at mother and she gives a smile,

"Join me for lunch afterwards Christian would you." she walks down the hall and her skirt swishes around her. "In my office."

"Little puppy want chocolate," we hear his voice before we see him. He's standing in his bed chamber doorway.

"Don't you have some international affairs to deal with brother." He looks up in suprise as I let Adel settle on her feet. "Or do you spend your life antagonizing small children, If thats the case I guess father should know of your horrid plans in life, antagonizing children is not always the best thing to do in your free time isn't it. Now put little wolfy down and get on that book work father gave you this morning." Sarcasm dripps from my words as he tosses the little Huskey puppy land in my arms. He storms two steps into his room and slams the door, "Have a good day brother may it be filled with tourmenting small children no longer."

"There you go darling" I kneel by Adel and give her the pup, "Now go draw me one of those pretty little drawings of yours I would like one before I have to think of women and whom I shall marry."

"Okay Christan" She never could get the 'i' in my name quite right when she said it. She was so cute that one.

-JOLENE POV-

At the air station, I say goodbye to Janis she crying into my leather jacket. Im going to miss her. Jonah comes running towards me, I kneel so he can crash into me. "Lene I'd be lots happyer if you stayed can you stay," I shake my head no and he crys. I brush his tiny braids out of his eyes. The Yukon air is getting colder than usuall. The snow has already started to fall.

"I will write you and either Janis or Jenna will help you write back," I kiss his forehead and stand back up and give Kenna a simple goodbye hug. We've said everything to be said. She'll write me if anything happens and keep tabs on Momma.

We thought too soon when I saw her making her way towards us "Jolene, daughter." I turn to look but her hand is already making her way towards my face. I try to grab her arm but I grab too late. She struck me hard, my split lip split again. Blood globs onto my chin. "I told you not to go, you didn't listen." She was drunk agian. Her eye's glazed and her breath tinged with Brandy.

I wipe away the blood, "Mistake Momma that slap could get you killed, I'm property of Illea now." I whisper this with no exspression on my face.

I hold my head high and make my way toward the plane. Marlynne follows her eyes are wide. No one though Momma would ever do that, but most people dont know my mother.

**a/n Im sorry if this chappie totes sucks i didnt know how else to write it. dont eat me**


	8. Chapter 8

Jolene

I can't believe I was selected. The plane ride was long and exhilerating. The cold Yukon air was replaced by the Angeles warm heated night. I dont know If I've ever felt anything this warm. The early september air feels divine on my face. Marlynne occasionally tugs at my hand and giggles saying something into my ear.

The palace is big. Bigger than the biggest office building in the city back in Yukon. Yukon that cold province thats being iced with snow right now. I dont miss it. I do miss my brothers and my sisters, But I cant think of them not right now. If I do I'm gonna get mad and Its not gonna be pretty for the first person that pushes my buttons. So instead I think of Marlynne and how excited she is to meet Prince Christian. Her eyes bubble up as she speaks with animated exspressions.

"Ladies please gather, I'm going to set you with your maids and they will give you your makeover for the magazine Illea Today." She claps her old frail hands together. "We will be doing a before and after section in the magazine today which will be featured on the report tonight."

I'm thrusted towards three young maids in matching uniforms. I follow them to a room. My room. The room is big. The wall of my room that faces the gardens is made solidly of glass cover by a thick dark blue velvet. The bed big with a silk sting with little beads blue and white strung along the length of the string on the canopy. Instead of it being a big netted fabric canopy or made of thin silk that parts its made of the strings of beads. The bed is adorne with big fluffy pillows in shade of blue and a big white comforter spread across the mass of it. The rest of the room has a big make up table adoren with a tall stool with a white leather seat. Shelfs are scattered through the room they're made of glass and silver glinting under all of the faux fire lit lamps on the walls. I love the lamps the most.

Its so funny how they analized my application. I said my favorite colors were white and blue and metalics. When they asked my talents I told them that I could feel warm anywhere as long as their was a flame and reading. Half my shelfs are filled with books of every genre. They smell new like they do in the bookstores. Ink and Press printers.

They bring out a rack of clothes, but I have to wait for the journalist to join me in my room. The silks seem so intimidating in contrast to my oxford heels and skinny jeans. I guess thats what life will be like for the moment silk dresses and maids.

Christian Pov

Dinner is awkward since we can hear the loudness of the selected across the hall. Its just Father, Daunte, Brooke, Adelaide, and I. Mom is with Ariane some sort of flu is in her system although we cannot detect what sort of flu it is or even If it is.

Brooke is complaining about the food not working with her new diet. Which Daunte retorts at her calling her a skinny bitch that doesnt need no diet. Father shakes his head and exsuses himself away from the dinner table.

"Why are their people coming to the palace?" Adel asks me her bright eyes sad with confusion.

"Because I have to find a wife." I take a bite of steak chewing the medium rare meat slowly.

"But what If I don't like the girl you pick."

"We'll you will just have to be my little spy, If you see anyone whom is like Daunte or like Brooke then let me know cause we cant have anymore snobs or meanies in this palace can we?"

That brings a smile to her lips and she lets out a yawn. "Lets get you to bed. You look tired." She agrees and I grab her. Shes so small with her chubby cheeks against my chest and her small fingers flicking at my colar. When I pass through the second floor I see a few of the selected being interviewed. They speak of how excited they are to see how I act and if i'm nice or not. I think its funny how all these people all over the world know my name but dont really know who I am.

I see all of the girls on the report video that shows the videos when their leaving their provinces. Its funny how different the girls are one has skin as deep as chocolate and another has hair the color of an eggplant. Its very present that it was a random lottery some of the girls are not that nice looking when they get brought to the airport. Grim is smeared across some of their faces, but theirs this one she boards the plane with with a golden blonde haired girl after saying goodbye to a little boy he looks about four at the most. Her mother I think its her mother. No It has to be her mother they have the same hollow cheeks and pouty lips. the only difference is their eyes her mothers are glossed over and hers are bright and angry. Her eyes are golden laced with long eyelashes.

I dress in some trainers and a thin t-shirt. I havent gone down to the training room in a while. Father said that girls are only of limmits to certain parts like the third floor and our offices. Well they can come if we ask them to but not of just them wandering about due to boredom. The training room is open to the girls but he said they probably wouldn't show up due to it being exersize. I dont know if my dad means girls dont exersize or if they just dont like it. All I know is I need to run on the tredmills for a bit.

Due to all the things I thought I knew about girls. Theres one standing in their using my punching bag. Shes litteraly the first girl to ever step in there.


	9. Chapter 9

Christian pov

Okay there is a girl in the training room. I cant even remember if they're even allowed in here. Lets assume they are, "You realise you are the first woman to ever step foot in the room."

Silence. Mmmm the great abyss of silence.

Finally she lets out a sigh and stops letting her arms fall away from the bright punching bag. She turns to me looking me over for a few seconds. For the few silent seconds that our eyes meet she looks lost. When she quickly turns away Its like shes aware that shes so lost. In the past hours of the selection having to begin I would be lost to. I see her turn back my way a water bottle

"Am I?" Her eyes scanned over me. They were golden colored. Not brown but gold colored. Strange I've never seen anything like them before.

"Its not like the women of Illea like exesize." She just glances at my face. I take a few seconds to really, Really look at her. She has pink scars that stick out from her dark skin. You can tell she tries to hide them by letting her hair fall in her face.

"You have met with the others right?" I say trying to rid of the silence

Slowly her head starts to move in a nod.

I want to shout at her. Are all women this difficult to talk to. I know Brooke isn't although she isnt the ideal queen for illea. "So whats your name?"

"Shouldnt you have all 35 girls names down pat by now Prince... Chistopher I beileve thats you name. Prince Christopher."

"Now that is quiet insulting Christopher is far to long of a name for someone like me. I'm Prince Christian. Now who are you since I do not have all 35 girls names down pat."

"I guess you'll have to find out tomarrow when you meet all the other 34 girls."

"Wait no name girl do you have a few pointers for me like out of all the girls which ones should I seriously concider."

"Marlynne Monroe shes a sweet girl, nice, good with people." she starts to laugh and it is one of the sweetest sounds i've ever heard. She starts to walk away. "Not short tempered." She unrolls the tape around her knuckles balling it up and tossing it into the shiney white rubage can.

JOLENE POV

My maids are angels. Pearl and Silver they moddifyed the dress so it hid my scars and they scrounged around and found me a pair of plain white keds to wear. "Leneeee," Marlynne calls from across the dinning hall and a woman with a tight bun atop her horse like face glares at her.

"Ladies never raise their voice." She has a thick German accent. "The faster you learn this the faster you can eat." So she taught us the in's and out's of you fold salad with your fork and this spoon is for tea and this knife is for meat. It was so redundant. It took us about half an hour to figure it out.

All of the Royal family sat at their table other than Queen america and Princess Ariane. The little other little one was half asleep leaning on the Prince Christians arm. "Good morning ladies," the king gave us a charming smile. "Before we start eatting as par for selections go you will be meeting with Christian one on one."

Alot of the girls clumsily did a cursty and some well all of the twos gave a princess quality curtsy. A few girls did eye batts and hair flips. I though they were utterly rediculous so did Mar by the great big brown eyed eye roll she gave me.

"Lene you okay." I'm startled a few of the other girls are staring at me a girl with long really black hair is just kinda stairing at us.

"Yeah I'm fine." In reality I'm having a panic attack. My gut is chunning in a million different directions and all I can do is think about Janis and Jonah. I wish I didn't have to leave I would at least feel better if I knew Jace was there. He was always good at taking care of us.

"Jolene!" Mar grits through clenched teeth elbowing me in my ribs. It sorta hurts when I try to stand.

Christian stands up giving me the heh-heh-I-know-your-name-now-smirk. "Lady Jolene."

I curtsy "Prince Christian" He smirks showing glinting pearl white teeth.

"Thats a lovely necklace," He pushes part of my hair from my chest running the pad of his thumb against it. "I havent seen it around my sisters neck so I assume it was yours."

"My grandmothers but I don't trust it to stay under the same roof as the rest of my family." He nodds letting the little silver heart thump against my breast.

"Hmm so how are you this morning?" He asks.

"Fine." I answer.

"How are you liking the palace?" He asks.

"Fine." I answer.

"Do you miss Yukon?" He asks.

"Not really." I answer.

"Do you have siblings?" He asks.

"Yes." I answer

"How many." He asks

"4 one older brother and sister and one younger brother and sister." I answer

"How old is the youngest?" he asks

"Four." I answer

"The oldest?" He asks

"Twenty Two." I answer

"Favorite color." He asks and I raise a brow at him.

"White." I respond.

"Can I ask you something personal," Hes rubbing his hands togeh

"No." I gracefully get to my feet and curtsy."Have a lovely day your Majesty." Giving me a bow back he tells me the same.

I am so exhausted by that point I want a nap.

**4love4love4- thats so sweet and yeah you can put it in your comunity i never though this story would get put their lol thank you for the favorite and the follow sweetness lol ur review warmed my heart**


	10. Chapter 10

Jolene POV

"Lady Jolene is your meal unappetizing? You haven't even touched your bacon and sausage." I'm a bit surprised by the attention. Sitting straight as a needle I look him in the eyes studying his face but he just looks curious.

"No your majesty. It is very appetizing I am just not very hungry this morning." I don't get an answer just a nod and a look. It was one of those your a 6 how could you possibly not have hunger raging through your measly 6 body.

Marlynne begins to start rambling again about food and the palace and and her maids and anything else selection related. "Are you even listening to me!" Lynne scolds my silent frame.

"Sorry Lynne I'm out of it this morning, But i think you were saying something about my plain white dress being very plain and not at all exciting and that I should start wearing some of the palace jewelry at least." She hates when I do that. She just stares gaping at me.

"Ugh you aggravate me sometime Lene." Resting her hands on her napkin in her lap she moves to give my hand a tight squeeze

A girl across from us chuckles at us from under her breath. "What?" Marlynne asks suspiciously at her.

"Nothing it just you two are just so gosh dang adorable."I snort at that but Lynne agrees.

A while later after were finished they royals are just then finishing up their meal. Prince Christian rinses. "Ladies thank you for joining me this morning. If I call your name Please follow officer Secratt out of the dinning hall." Most of the girls either have death glares or scared little girl looks on their face. "Lady Jade Tanner, Lady Marlynne Monroe, Lady Geneva Cottswald, Lady Lillia Cho, Lady Rennie Katherine, Lady Carter-Quinn Marcus, Lady Decmea Cortez, Lady Elaina George, Lady Amber Smithy, Lady Esmerealda Dawn, Lady Belle Secratt, and last but not least Lady Josephine Naoimi. Oh exscuse me if I said any of your names incorrectly." He winks at me in return.

CHRISTIAN POV

My plan this morning was if I was unsure of the girls attent or if i was unsure to keep her or not I would ask there thoughts on there chances on getting the crown. Mother said at the begining that some would be here for the crown and some for my heart. I didn't want someone who just wanted the title of a princess. So the girls who answered with a smug of course ill win this isnt even a competioton for me type of answer I sent home. Then some got sent home because I didn't like them or just didn't connect with them. It was scary sending them home, most cried or screamed but a few just walked away to go get there things,

"Mom hows it going." I step into her office, startling her.

"What are you tring to do give me a heart attack." Buts its really not funny. Shes had heart [problems since she was 25 or at least that's what dad says. We get tested every year for heart related diseases. She looks startled and worn out and smells like hair dye. Even at 37 shes starting to get white hairs.

"Hows Ariane doing? I got worried when you didn't show to breakfast."

"Shes not getting better," Her voice gets shaky. "Christ, Christian I don't think she'll ever get better." She gasps realizing what she just said. "Please don't tell your father I said that. God what kind of mother thinks like that, It's not that I don't want her to get better but in the back of my mind I think my little girl will ever get better. I let her collapse in my arms. Shes so strong I dont think there has been any queen as strong as her.


End file.
